The Omni Tournament
The Omni Tournament 'is the fourth episode of OmniTerra. I actually feel sad, cause Ash lost Lavae in the last episode. Plot ''In Dr Nega's Base Nega King: My lord, I have captured the Pyronite. Dr Nega: How did you do that? My sources say that a Trenton is a very powerful Omni Slinger. Nega King: We ambushed them at the gates of OmniTerra. Now Trenton and his teenager friends are unconsious. Dr Nega: Now, hand it over. My source has recorded a clip of you defeating Trenton with Pyronic, a Nega Pyronite. Is that correct? Nega King: Yes. It was the last one in the Pyronite Cavern, so don't go looking for it. Dr Nega: OK. It's time to NEGA! Dr Nega gets the tub of red liquid. He connects the bottom to a machine. Then he dropped Lavae in. The pipes grew a texture of coal. A red and orange capsule rolled out of the flap. It was done. Lavae was now a Nega. Dr Nega: OmniTerra will fall today! Nega King: Uh, sir, OmniTerra is having a tournament today. Dr Nega, raising eyebrows: Is it? We'll have to send a soldier with 2 Omnis and 1 Nega, cause I don't want to interfere the tournament I won so much in. Later, in Dr Nega's Base Nega King: We've found the perfect candidate. John. Dr Nega: The old bully? Nega King: At least he's good at duelling. In OmniTerra, hours before the tournament. Ash: There's a tournament? Where's Lavae? Ash searched around, but could only find Molluchange, Merge and Brikzilla. Susan: Ash, yesterday *she struggles to find her voice* you lost Lavae. Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LIAR! Ash shoots Molluchange at Susan. It transforms into a net and catches Susan. Ash: Don't. Tell. Me. Lies. Susan: It isn't a lie! Let me go! Ash: Or what? Susan gets her blaster out and aims at Ash through the giant net. She shoots an Aranchimp Omni which transforms into a spider which shoots a web in Ash's face. Ash: It's true, isn't it. Susan: Yes. Yes it is. Ash: I better win the tournament. Because if we're gonna get Lavae back, we need more than 3 or 4 Omnis. A parcitipant of the tournament walks up to Ash. Parcitipant: If you beat me in the first round, and everyone else, you'll be lucky. The person who's sure to win his matches is John. Ash: John? Susan: I hate him. If you get into the finals, do me a favour and destroy him. Ash: O...K... At the tournament sign ups. Ash: Can I sign up? I'm Ash. Ash Trenton. Judge: A Trenton! Whoa. Kid, you'll be facing men with powerful Omnis. Are you sure? Ash hesitates. Ash: Yes. I'm sure. Judge, into speaker: OK, round 1 starts now! Ash runs to his opponent, the guy that he had met earlier. Judge: 3. Ash and the parcitipant named Crist load their Shooters. Judge: 2. Ash and Crist aim their shooters at each other. Judge: 1! Ash and Crist shoot their Omnis at each other. Ash shot his Merge, while Crist shot his Vulpimancer, Terrahound. Crist: Terrahound, Handy Wall. Ash: *yawn* Merge, transform! Merge transformed into a small Galvanic Mechamorph and smashed into Crist, expanding over Crist, and deactivating his Shooter. Crist: Whoa, Trenton, you're good. Ash: I know. Give up? Crist: No! Ash: Then I'll have to make you. Ash shoots his Brikzilla at Crist and he shot into Crist like a rock. Judge: Eugh, that must of hurt. Crist: Not. giving. up. ever. Ash: URGH! Crist: Ha ha! Your Mechamorph attack disables my Shooter for two shots. Ash: And??? Crist: CHARGE!!!!!!! Crist shoots a Nosedeenian at Ash, who gets electrocuted. Ash: Good thinking. Ash shot Molluchange at Crist. Ash: POLYMORPH!!!! Molluchange morphs into a hammer, which bashes into Crist, who bashes into the patrolling judge. Judge: You're not allowed to hit judges, Crist! Penalty to Ash. Crist was bound to the wall by a Flourana Omni, and Ash had the chance to shoot him. Judge: Either this, Ash or you win immediately. Ash: I win. The Flourana's vines wiggle back into a green and yellow capsule. Crist: I guess this means you get Zap, my Nosedeenian. Ash: Thanks, Crist, I had a nice time battling. ''To be continued''''' Category:OmniTerra Category:Episodes